hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Situs Inversus/Walkthrough
Situs Inversus is set in a hi-tech resort and medical facility. It differs from any previous missions in that no equipment can be brought into the mission and wearing correct disguise is required to unlock different doors on the premise. Planning :Starting Location: Patient Room :Suit: Any :Equipment: None available Unlock staff only areas To start the mission, the first priority is to obtain staff disguises in order to unlock doors to areas exclusive to resort and medical staffs. One of the easiest method to do this is to lure doctors into the patient suite west of 47's starting location. After the game starts, ensure the VIP patient has vacated the patient suite next to 47's and direct 47 to climb into the VIP patient suite by vaulting over the balcony. Once 47 is in the VIP patient suite he can grab the cowboy bust on the coffee table by the fire place and wait for the VIP patient in the closet by the couch. The VIP patient will normally walk straight to the suite balcony with his back turned after making his long rounds outside of the suite, allowing 47 to easily pacify him with the projectile. After disguising as the VIP patient and hiding the VIP body in the closet, 47 can trigger a medical alarm by the bed. Once triggering the alarm and lying in bed, a pair of doctors will be summoned, which one of them will stay behind for few moments to shut off the alarm. Quickly pacify the doctor after he is alone in the suite and 47 will gain access to most of the staff only areas using the doctor disguise. Erich Soders Using the doctor disguise, unlock the hidden door to the right of the stairs and follow the hallway towards north. Follow the signs at T-junction, go left past the staff canteen and directly to the sleeping quarters on level 0. 47 may get recorded by security cameras but the footage can be erased during Soders' assassination. Once out of staff canteen room let 47 enter a room labelled "Medical Staff Sleeping Quarters" to the west. Search the lower middle bed and a neurochip remote controller can be found. Walk out of the medical staff quarters and continue north down the hallway and 47 will encounter a stairway illuminated in red light labelled "Morgue/Organ Storage". Climb the stairs to level 1 and beware of the two doctors that can see through 47's disguise at the top of the stairway. Once both of their backs are turned go to the incinerator room to the west and continue into the mortuary cooler room to the north. In the mortuary cooler room 47 can trigger the neurochip remote controller near one of the doctors, but before doing that the security footage need to be erase in the room with monitors to the east. Once the neurochip remote controller is triggered one of the doctor will act erratically and send the two guards in the organ storage room to the room with monitors. After the guards left, pacify the doctor in the organ storage room and hide his body in the closet. 47 can then open the container and crush the right sided heart without interference. Soders will be considered "assassinated" the moment the heart is destroyed. Yuki Yamazaki Let 47 trace his way back to the staff canteen and follow the signs to the loading bay on level 0. At the loading bay there will be a handyman by the snowmobile and a crate. Pacify the handyman and take his disguise while the doctor is not looking and the yoga instructor steps out of the room. Grab the wrench by the snowmobile and head upstairs from the loading bay and into spa on level 1. Using the handyman disguise 47 can easily unlock the door to the maintenance room by the spa sauna. At this point 47 have two options to eliminate Yuki Yamazaki. One way would be to turn the sauna temperature up using the dial in the maintenance room and drive out the patrons in sauna. Once Yuki Yamazaki sees sauna is empty during her rounds she will enter the room. 47 can then kill her by blocking the door while her bodyguards step out of the hallway. Another option is to turn off the cold water at the maintenance room using wrench and drive out the patrons in the yoga area. 47 can then follow the yoga instructor between spa and loading bay and pacify him while he is drinking water at the spa level by a closet. After 47 obtain the yoga instructor disguise he can interrupt and lead Yuki Yamazaki to the yoga area for lessons. Once the lesson starts the bodyguards will turn their backs, allowing 47 to either kick Yuki Yamazaki off the cliff during the yoga lessons or dispose of her by more conventional means. After Yuki Yamazaki has been disposed off 47 can head back to the loading bay and escape by the snowmobile parked by the loading bay garage door. Category:HITMAN™ walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs